


Let's Not Fall in Love

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lets not make promises Ji, you never know what tomorrow brings, but I really mean it when I say I like you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Namja agi

**Author's Note:**

> No, I DO NOT OWN any of the BigBang members nor do I own the song, Lets Not Fall in Love. Title belongs to BigBang and papa YG. :) I only own the cover art and story 
> 
> Thats chapter one. this was supposed to be out the day the songs were released but I had not internet so ya but the were posted the day after... Mianhae ?

Orange hair blew delicately with every breath of air the wind blew past his face. He smiled slowly lifting his head to flutter dark lashes as Seunghyun extended his hands waiting for Jiyong to take hold. Platinum blonde hair bounced as the older man tapped his foot impatiently but his lips held a loving smile.

"Come on, we didn't come here so you could sit around watching people have fun."

Jiyong huffed out a laugh as he caught Seungri jummping on Tae's back Seunghyun's face, too close for comfort, as they touched foreheads. Jiyong smiled as he took hold of the hand. Seunghyun tugged the boys arm pulling him up they took off running holding hands.

As the night went on, the fair lit up beautiful with lights. Children running with sprinklers, groups of friends laughing, and lovers walking around with giant stuffed animals. But as Jiyong paused to stare at the eldest, he couldn't deny the painful pang in his chest every time Seunghyung smiled or held his hand. They both ran hand in hand joyfully throughout the fair trying every ride. They took photos, and won eachother prizes from little booths, while Jiyong posted them on his insta. Jiyong glanced at the Farris wheel longingly. The colors dancing and spiraling in hues of pink, blue, reds and yellow, like a rainbow. The light reflected on Jiyong's face, leaving him standing like a florescent pink glowing angel, and all Seunghyun could do was stare.

He took one last bite of the fluffy sweetness, the cotton candy dropped to the ground, forgotten, as he made his way towards the orange haired boy. Gently, he ran his fingers through Jiyong's long slender ones to hold his hands. The younger gasped but smiled when he saw the blonde and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Jiyong~ah?" Seunghyun called out nervously.

"Hyung?" Jiyong leaned back into the taller mans chest as arms wrapped around his shoulders. They swayed to the music blairing through the speakers smiling.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. .. But I'm scared, I don't think I can do this..." Seunghyun turned the younger man around still holding him close by his waist.

"Lets not make promises Ji, you never know what tomorrow brings, but I really mean it when I say I like you..."

Jiyong smiled taking the olders hands in his, swinging them childishly. He sniffled, slightly trembling lips tried to hold a smile as he shook the bangs from his face. Seunghyun continued to look at the other curiously.

"You don't have to love me namja agi, just kiss me." Jiyong licked his lips lowering his head to come back up with teary eyes.

"You're making it more painful... Why?" Seunghyun smiled lifting the boys chin, and Jiyong struggled to hold onto the loving gaze. 'If I get attached to you Seunghyun, I'll get sad...'

A small whimper escaped his lips as he leaned into the other, the gap between their faces so small he could feel the warmth of Seunghyun's breath tickling his lips. 'Don't trap us...' Jiyong thought saddly as Seunghyun touched thier foreheads closing his eyes.

"Actually agi, I'm a little scared, I'm sorry..." Orange hair tickled at Seunghyun's eyes, and he giggled. They were so close he inhaled the scent of Chanel cologne on Jiyong's neck. The boy leaned in,

"Seunghyun~ah, don't try to have me... Let's just stay like this..."

Jiyong closed the gap, tilting his head, standing on the the tips of his toes slightly. Arms wrapped around broad shoulders as fingers tangled in blonde hair. Rain started pouring but thier kiss deepened. People ran and kids screamed trying to escape the rain, but the boys stood there in their embrace. A sweet battle of tongues dancing around in a swirl of cotton candy flavors and caramel apple. Teeth gently nipped and pulled at lips hungrily. Hands began to roam the lengths of their backs and chests, trying to get closer. 'We're so happy as we are... Let's not fall in love...' But the boys held on tighter, as if they could hear eachothers thoughts. The rain poured down harder and the gentle caresses became more frantic and desperate.

"Don't let go-"

Jiyong gasped out to take a breath before his lips were ravished again. Seunghyun clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to think about what they were getting into, but the thoughts still ran through. 'Don't ask me things I dont know the answer to Ji...' But Seunghyun placed his hands around Jiyong's waist lifting him up in a tight embrace. Long slender legs instinctively wrapped around the older mans waist as Jiyong felt himself lifted and twirled making thier kiss more passionate and loving. Seunghyun sat the boy on a rail running a hand gently along the youngers cheek to tuck a stray hair behind his ear and kissed him gently.

"I don't wanna loose you either..." Seunghyun said and Jiyong leaned back slowly, nervous eyes fluttered dark lashes as he peered through orange bangs biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward pressing his lips gently to Seunghyun's.

"Just for tonight, in this moment Seunghyun... I want you to stay..."

Seunghyun swallowed deeply looking at the boy sitting up on the railing, the jittering feeling of butterfies flying up his stomach as he leaned forward grabbing the boys face for another kiss. Thier lips connecting in a deep passionate kiss. Rain trickling down thier faces. The water seeping through thier lips from their open mouth kisses.

In the distance the rest of the group stood back watching the scene play out before them. A sweet smile set on their faces despite the desolate air around them knowing the consequences of a relationship between the band members. But they let thier hyungs have thier space, if only for a moment, they would allow them to be happy. It was Daesung that called out to them, laughing as they nervously broke apart.

"Seunghyun~ah! Jiyonggie! Come on, we gotta get home! You know how papa YG gets if we catch a cold!" The boys nodded in understanding, indeed no one wanted to endure the wrath of YG. The boys shivered at the thought as they ran towards the awaiting car and headed towards the dorms.

The car ride home was spent in silence, the members each falling asleep, thier heads leaning on each others shoulders and Jiyong smiled happily turning his head to look out the window. Long fingers curled through his own and he blushed knowing they were Seunghyun's but he graciously leaned into the warm chest sharing a blanket they kept in the car and fell asleep.


	2. Beautiful Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the song was composed nobody else knew the hidden meaning behind the lyrics but the boys who sang it, the story it told, the forbidden love that took place, and the hearts it broke.

Once at the dorms Jiyong walked through the place heading straight towards his shared room and closed the door. He sighed in relief finally coming home after a long day. Walking to the closet he peeled off his wet clothes, taking a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jiyong stood in the tub letting the water run down his back, the steaming heat relaxing tense muscles. His forehead leaned onto the cool tiled wall sent a shiver down his back and he rolled his head to the side letting out a moan. He finished washing himself turning off the knobs setting the towel around his shoulders like a blanket. Walking out of the bathroom the orange haired boy shivered missing the warmth of the water, the room was too cold and the rain outside made it worse. 'Rain...' He'd almost forgotten it had been raining till he heard the loud pitter patter of the droplets hitting the glass. He moved across the room to stand at the window and opened the curtains, watching as the rain fell and blurred the image of the city. His breath fogged the window as his face came closer, and he sighed placing his hand on the glass. From a distance the boy appeared to long for the world outside, like it was out of his grasp.

The door opened softly but Jiyong continued to look out the window as the door gently clicked closed and footsteps slowly made their way across the room. Warm breath tickled the length of his neck and he let out a shuttering breath leaning his head to the side. Lips delicately pecked and nipped at smooth milky skin, leaving pink bruises along the young leaders neck. Goosebumps ran down the boys back and nervous fingers opened to drop the towel from his shoulders, the forgotten cloth falling to the floor with a soft thud. Florescent blue moonlight revealed pale smooth skin that glowed with angelic beauty. Hands slowly roamed down the length of the younger mans arms, moving past his hands to hold his waist. Jiyong's head rolled back as fingers slid along his stomach, nails slightly scraping against his skin as lips kissed and sucked the dip between his neck and shoulder.

"Seunghyun..." Jiyong moaned. The older man turned the orange haired boy around to kiss him deeply. Hands landing at Jiyong's waist and grasping at his rear. Seunghyun pulled them back towards the bed, falling and Jiyong bounced as he straddled the rappers hips.

"Jiyong!" Seunghyun growled as the younger rolled his hips onto the growing tightness of the older mans jeans.

Seunghyun quickly changed thier positions, his hand running down the dip of Jiyong's back, pulling up Jiyong's leg to wrap around his waist as he ravished the boys lips. Jiyong was terrified, trembling and filled with excitement. Fingertips igniting ever cell of his body in pleasure as Seunghyun's hands traced, mapping out the curves and dips of the boys smaller figure. He moaned screaming out in burning pleasure, the intensity of this moment frightened him and he wondered about the following day in anticipation. 'Will Seunghyun still be here in the morning?'

Orange bangs clung to the boys sweaty face, head rolling back as he let out a moan. His anxious thoughts made him whimper and he gasped with intense pleasure, tears rolling down the sides of his face.

"Seunghyun... This is a mistake..." Another wave of pleasure sent the boy arching his back. "We shouldn't be doing this... Ahh~!"

Seunghyun kissed Jiyong's lips, softly rolling his hips to make the boy moan. "Don't think, just feel..."

The older man basked in this moment. The feeling of the slender body beneath him, the beautiful arch of Jiyong's back, the angelic song of heavenly moans escaping thin rosy swollen lips. It was all too much, and yet not enough. Jiyong in his entirety was stunningly beautiful, it set the older man on edge, driving him closer to the brink of insanity knowing he could never have him. But tonight he groaned from the sinful pleasure, the animalistic need to claim taking over, as he took the boy beneath him. 'It's a greed that can't be filled... Your innocence is too much pressure on me Ji...'

Their bodies moving in sink, molding perfectly together like pieces to a puzzle becoming one. The burning heat of passion set shivering goosebumps on thier skin, the feeling of unbelievable bliss and flashes of white blinding light left them both panting as they reached their climax. Exhausted, the boys allowed the cloaks of darkness wrap them in a deep lulling embrace of dreams.

The following morning Jiyong woke alone, the spot besides him was cold. Memories of the previous nights events flashed before him and he whimpered at the loss. He curled up in bed clutching the sheets desperately, his face burried in his pillow as he cried.

'Before things get too deep, before you get hurt... Namja agj... Dont trust me... You always called me a selfish bastard...'

Seunghyun sat outside the recording studio, a torn up old note book in his lap. He remembered the night before and he longed for the boy again, the delicate features, sweet smiles, and loving chocolate orbs. His pen scribbled across the opened page, lyrics to a confession more than a song. He leaned his head back against the wall letting out a shuttering breath, tears threatening to spill from his glossy eyes as he thought up the title.

Jiyong laid his head on the pillow as he wrote out the title to a song he was writing. A chocked sobbed echoed through the room as the perfect title came to mind.

'Lets not fall in love...'

Both boys though in different locations, sat quietly crying as thier tears soaked through worn binder pages. The tears smearing and bleeding out the messily scribbled lyrics on the paper. And when the song was composed nobody else knew the hidden meaning behind the lyrics but the boys who sang it, the story it told, the forbidden love that took place, and the hearts it broke.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> If your're curious you could also find my artwork/fanfics here
> 
> snugglesmesilly (Malia_C_Quintro) - DeviantArt ↗
> 
> Malia C Quintro | FanFiction↗


End file.
